1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of milking animals and in particular to methods including a stimulation phase in which the teats of the animal are stimulated and a milking phase in which the animal is milked. The invention also relates to an installation for performing such stimulation and milking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of stimulating and milking are known per se, see EP-A-1 369 029 and US publication 2003/226506, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. In the method disclosed therein it is ensured that teats with long periods of time, i.e. teats needing more time for being milked-out, will be stimulated longer or at a higher frequency.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative method of milking.